


Reward

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Community: dracoharry100, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words disappear into thin air as tension rises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

“Home,” Draco gasped, while trying to ignore the pain near his ribs.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered and fell silent.

Draco coughed, breaking the straining silence.

“Your house. Wow,” Harry said. “All shiny and new.”

“Thanks.” Draco swallowed before opening his mouth again. “Potter?”

“Yeah?”

“I really appreciate that you walked me home, but we could have Appa...”

Soft lips prevented words from leaving Draco’s mouth.

“It’s a Muggle custom,” Harry whispered against Draco’s rosy lips.

“And this must be the part where I invite you in for a drink?” Draco said, seductively.

“Fast learner,” Harry said, claiming Draco’s lips once more.


End file.
